


Dandelion

by GuineaGoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roadtrip, Unreliable Narrator, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGoon/pseuds/GuineaGoon
Summary: A hunt gone wrong leaves Prompto alone with an unconscious Ignis to try and regroup with the others.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Time for me to finally take my stab at some good hurt/comfort for this fandom with our boy Prompto!
> 
> Title is taken from "Dandelion" by Gabbie Hanna. This fic, mostly the little vignettes between scenes is inspired by that song!

“Look! Look! It’s so pretty!” Prompto shouted as he brought the bright yellow flower clutched in his hand over to his caretaker.

She bent over to look at the flower before sighing. “Prompto, that’s a weed.” She said softly. “And remember, he’s trying to nap inside. We need to keep quiet.”

The bright flower that made him think fondly of his hair was quickly removed from his pudgy hand and put into the trash. He watched the action and felt tears form in his eyes, but she never looked back to sooth the pain she had caused.

\---

The fight with the spiracorns had been going well until the drop ship arrived to throw in a bunch of Magitek assassins into the mix. Ignis did his best to coordinate the group to navigate the sudden numbers of enemies they had to take out before they were overwhelmed entirely.

Prompto noticed their approach to the cliff edge first. He shouted at them to try and keep them safe and away from the plummet. Meanwhile, he kept with Ignis’s strategy, shooting as many of the assassins before they could approach the group. He tried to stagger those that broke through in waves to allow his teammates small moments of breathing room during this grueling fight. The spiracorns, unfortunately, were harder for his gun to track and take down due to their quick movements and tendency to charge.

One of the spiracorn tried to charge at Ignis, pushing him dangerously close to the cliff edge and Prompto. The gunslinger rushed over to his friend to try and grab him to cushion the blow.

“Specs!” Noctis shouted when he noticed the attack. He warped into the spiracorn to break off the horn and throw off the motion of the large creature. Then, the pair were locked into their own battle.

Leaving Prompto to realize the horn tip was buried into Ignis’s leg. Blood already seeped around the wound into his pants. “Iggy, hold on, I’ve got ya!” He assured as his hand went into his pack and pulled out a potion.

“Pull out the horn first.” Ignis warned as his hand pushed the potion away from him before Prompto could break the glass.

“Right, right.” Prompto fussed. He guided the taller man to let him support his weight while his hands worked on quickly pulling out the horn, revealing the large hole in the slacks and his leg. The moment the potion broke, the leg already showed signs of improvement. The wound was scabbing up and the bleeding had stopped thankfully.

“Guys! Look out!” Gladiolus warned before Prompto felt something slam into them.

Then the ground disappeared from his feet, and they were falling along with the last spiracorn.

\---

“Dandelions are a dumb flower to like! They’re weeds! Are you a weed?” One of the kids from Prompto’s elementary school class teased as they shoved the carefully picked yellow flowers down the back of his uniform.

The yellow stains took Prompto hours to remove form his shirt so he could wear it to school again.

Prompto still loved dandelions but never mentioned his favorite flower to anyone else after that instance.

\---

Waking up should not hurt so much. Prompto didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep, but he regretted waking up instantly. He groaned as his eyes slowly opened to see Ignis curled up on the ground near him, also asleep.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around for the other two and found himself staring up at a cliff.

Then he regretted his decision to sit up because everything hurt, especially the coughing fit sitting up had caused. He spat out a glob of mucus into the dirt and refused to look at it too closely.

“Iggy, wake up.” He crawled over to the other to gently shake his shoulder. “We lost Noct and Gladio.”

The shake managed to roll Ignis over enough for Prompto to see the bloody gash on his forehead. He cursed and reached into his bag for a potion only to come up with nothing. “Come on Iggy, I’m not smart enough for this.” He begged. Instead he pulled out one of his spare shirts to start cleaning up the excess blood from his head to check if the wound was still bleeding.

Thank the Astrals for small miracles, the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

He coughed again, fortunately not having to spit anything out, but he felt wrung out after he was done with the series of painful coughs. He tried to catch his breath while looking around the area to find out where to get back up to the same level as the others to find them. His brain felt rattled from the fall, which he refused to think too hard about, and any plans he tried to create were slow coming.

Prompto forced himself to his feet and was proud when he only swayed for a little bit from the change in elevation. Then he started the long and arduous process of getting Ignis to his feet and draped on his back so he could carry him toward some form of shelter or safety.

Something inside him screamed about the pressure along his back, but Prompto had long mastered the ability to quiet those voices when push came to shove.

Now, Prompto just had to start walking. If there was something he had long mastered the art of, it was putting one foot in front of the other when his mind told him he shouldn’t do that. He would not let this be the moment the others realized he was the weed in the group that needed culling.

\---

“Hey look, it’s another weedy Niff. Why don’t you just go back where you belong?” A man asked from where he was smoking on the front stoop. “No one wants you here.”

Prompto ducked his head and pushed his speed a bit more.

“Your hair even matches those blasted dandelions! So we know how to spot weeds like you!” The words echoed down the street until he could turn a corner and try to get away from the cruel words.

\---

Time did not seem entirely real to Prompto the longer he kept walking. The pain came in bursts and flickers, sometimes hard enough to nearly knock him to the ground. Only the reassuring weight of Ignis draped over his shoulder made him grit his teeth and force himself to keep walking. He had to either find the others, or find a safe place for them to rest. He refused to let them down.

He made it around a bend in the cliffs he used as a guide for a direction before stopping to stare at the field in front of him. The sight made his jaw drop for a moment before smiling a little bit.

A field of dandelions stretched before them with a haven giving a wisp of smoke as a signal of safety for those who needed it.

Restarting his movement took a lot of energy, but the bright yellow blooms gave him the courage he needed to push through the pain. He only had to stop once to cough weakly and spit out another ball of mucus he kept refusing to look at.

Finally, he made it to the haven, and while the walk up the slope was agony on, well, everything, he was so glad to have a chance to lay Ignis down and collapse next to him. Prompto took the moment to just focus on breathing, something he didn’t think should take so much effort to manage.

Still, they had a place to rest while Ignis took the time he needed to heal.

\---

Every spring, Prompto heard the grumbles about the bright yellow flowers that would find their ways into the cement cracks, or the edges of yards, or anywhere their flying seeds could land. And while most people would curse and cry about those yellow orbs, he would smile at the bright peak of color in their otherwise monochromatic city.

Though he never told anyone about his love for the flowers, he started to do research about them. He had to know why people hated them so much, beyond their ability to spread beyond their control.

The information he found made him smile more every time he saw them spreading a bit more sunshine inside Insomnia.

\---

Prompto felt that he had only blinked a few times, but when he next really looked, the sun had definitely moved a lot in the sky. Which posed a few problems, but he could work with this. Ignis hadn’t moved during his apparent nap, which really concerned Prompto at this point.

He forced himself to sit up to take stock of what they had, and he was immediately greeted with a series of coughs that rattled his already sore chest too much. Once he caught what little breath he could back, he started to look through his bag at what he had to help the situation.

A couple bottles of water, his mess kit, a half-eaten granola bar, a discharged phone from the lack of power from camping so much recently, several gum wrappers from who knew when, and a change of clothing. He sighed at his terrible packing choices and reliance on Noctis’s armiger.

Then he looked up at the field in front of him.

The field of dandelions, and he knew they would at least be alright for food.

Leaving his disgorged supplies next to Ignis but taking the bag, he wandered into the field to start picking dandelions with abandon. Then he went back to the cool stone to start prepping a meager meal, but one he knew wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Prompto was so focused on his task and keeping his breath shallow that he nearly threw his bag when a hand touched him. He jerked and whipped his head to look at who was touching him. Though the motion did cause his vision to fill with stars.

Ignis, with his half-cleaned face, looked at Prompto closely. “Where are we? What are we doing?” he croaked.

The sound of his voice made Prompto thrust one of the bottles of water at him immediately. “They’re edible. You need to eat.” He said softly, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. The resounding cough also surprised him. He bent over his precious hoard as he tried to hug his chest through the cough and tried to find the best place to spit without making a mess.

Eventually he managed to twist, if painfully, to the side and spit safely.

“Prompto, have you been coughing up blood?” Ignis asked. Despite the croak, Prompto could hear the steel that meant Ignis meant business.

Tired but terrified of pissing off his friend, Prompto looked over at the other. “I- I don’t know? I didn’t look.” Speaking made him want to cough again, but he managed to get the urge squashed for the moment.

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Prompto while he steadied him carefully. “How long has it been since we fell?”

“Don’t know. Time’s weird.” Prompto muttered as he let Ignis steady him. “Made food.” He did manage as he gestured to the pile of leaves and roots in his lap.

“Dandelions?” Was the incredulous response.

“Yeah. They’re edible. I picked off the leaves, flowers, and stems so less dirt. Like a salad with flowers.” Prompto explained softly. He refused to look up at Ignis to see his expression.

Quiet passed between the pair for what felt like an eon. “I didn’t know you knew so much about dandelions.”

Prompto kept his eyes down and considered how honest he should be with Ignis before deciding he could be truthful. “They’re my favorite flower. I did a lot of research on them ‘cause of them.”

A hand tipped his chin up to look into Ignis’s eyes to find a soft smile looking at him. Prompto hated that his heart was beating so hard at such a sweet smile. “Dandelions suit you very well. They’re as sunny as you are. Please, rest now? You’re hurt.”

“So are-” Prompto fell into a series of coughs, falling into Ignis. He was ashamed to see a scattering of red dots appear on his lovely purple shirt. His vision swam as he tried to take a breath with no success.

“Prom- Prom breathe.” Ignis fussed and held him carefully. His concerned voice was the last thing he heard before he slipped away into darkness.

\---

Prompto hated waking up in pain, especially for a third time in a row. His eyes weren’t open yet, and he still disliked the light. He could hear the drift of voices from a distance, but nothing made sense to him yet. Slowly he opened his eyes, and he involuntarily let out a soft groan as his chest throbbed painfully.

The distant words stopped and soon he knew someone was next to him, gently propping him up. “Please, drink something.” The words urged. Then water was at his lips, and with instructions like that, he followed them.

With water and some movement, Prompto was able to open his eyes to look at Ignis looking down at him. Ignis’s green eyes were soft, and his hand was gently stroking his cheek.

“It’s good to see you awake. You got us to just the place the others needed to find us, and for us to heal before moving.” Those gentle words made Prompto smile weakly before he drifted off again.

He knew time was passing from vague moments of Ignis urging food and water into him, and him just being at his side. One night he could have sworn he felt a warm arm draped carefully around his waist when he roused for a little bit then went back to sleep.

\---

Several weeks had passed since their stay at the dandelion haven. No one really spoke about the days spent on that spot while Prompto and Ignis healed from their fall. The blond tried to not think too hard about those days where Ignis looked so soft at him and stayed close to him. He didn’t want to get too attached to what could have been a fever dream.

Still, in the weeks that followed, Prompto could have sworn Ignis stayed closer to his side when they walked toward their next target. Sometimes, he wondered if he felt a gloved hand touching him before the sensation was gone. There was nothing, he assured himself, but he still wondered.

While going after one of their hunts, Prompto couldn’t help but notice the dandelions scattered in the fields. The hunt had gone smoothly, thankfully, and they were able to camp in a nearby haven for the evening. Curiously while they were setting up camp, albeit a bit early for the day, Ignis excused himself to gather some supplies.

Prompto had given himself the task of setting up the kitchen for Ignis, since he had made sure to keep an eye on how carefully he wanted everything done. There was no way he would mess this up for Ignis after all the hard work he had done for them.

Or the way he made his heart skip after all this time.

As the sun was starting to make its trip below the horizon, Ignis appeared back to the camp. He was holding something behind his back in a strange way. When he spotted Prompto making sure everything was good with the grill set up, Ignis headed straight to him.

A slight weight settled on Prompto’s head as he looked up into those green eyes again. He took a moment to realize Ignis had made a dandelion crown to place on Prompto’s head. Before he could say something, Ignis laid his finger gently on his lips before speaking, “I had to get a crown of suns for my sunshine.”

Any response Prompto might have had was silenced by warm lips covering his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you all!
> 
> I honestly do adore dandelions so much, and once I heard the song, I knew I had to write something for Prompto. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
